1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handling device which serves to position a test head at a test station and which is provided with a positioning means enabling the test head to be positioned with respect to three dimensions. The handling device is also provided with a mounting to which the test head can be attached and which is connected to the positioning means. The invention also relates to a compliance module which is particularly applicable for such a handling device.
A handling device or manipulator for positioning a measuring head usually has several degrees of freedom in terms of translation and rotation which enable the test head to be spatially positioned with precision. Such a handling device is thus used as a rule for the testing of electronic components such as integrated circuits (ICs) or wafers. In order to be able to test the quality of electronic components it is necessary to move the relatively heavy test head into a precise position close to the test station. The test station, which may be known as a handler, for example, holds the electronic components to be tested by the test head. To achieve an accurate measurement result when testing electronic components, it is essential for the test head to dock with the test station exactly. For this reason, it is indispensable for the handling device which positions the test head to be smooth-running and precisely adjusted.
2. Description of Related Art
A handling device which positions a test head is described in DE 101 32 489 B4. The handling device has a positioning means for spatially positioning the test head which is provided with articulated arms that move in a horizontal plane.
In addition to the precision that is required for reproducible adjustment, it has also proved expedient to correct the position of the test head with a slight to-and-fro movement after it has docked with the test station. Such correction of the position of the test head, which facilitates docking, requires the positioning means or the mounting to be able to yield slightly. A handling device which is able to yield is described in DE 10 2004 008 487 B4.